Victime coupable
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: /!\ Spoilers Saison 3b ! Il ne l'a pas embrassé, à cause de lui elle a toujours sa magie et défend son petite frère... maintenant il doit en payer les conséquences... ( légèrement CS )
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire ! mais ce ne sera pas trop long je pense.

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time ou ses personnages**

* * *

« Vous ne l'avez pas embrassé ! Pourtant je vous avais prévenu ! »

Cette voix menaçante et familière fit frissonner le pirate qui dégaina aussi vite qu'il le pu son sabre et se retourna face à elle.  
Zelena se tenait droite devant lui, régnant sur le plancher de son navire. Crochet voulait la tuer, là tout de suite et ici. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas la capacité.

« Je vous avais dit de lui retirer sa magie avant la naissance de l'enfant !

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller féliciter les parents, s'agit-il d'un prince ou d'une princesse ? Répondit-il d'un air narquois dans le seul but de provoquer la magicienne.

- Votre stupidité vient de coûter la vie aux proches de votre très chère Swan !

- Non ! Hurla le pirate en se jetant sur elle.

- Non quoi ? Se moqua-t-elle en faisant disparaître lame et crochet de son adversaire d'un simple geste.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toucher un seul d'entre eux, affirma Crochet. Emma veille sur eux et elle a toute sa magie.

- Vous avez raison, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas leur faire le moindre mal. »

Le pirate ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais elle ne renoncerait ! Que pouvait-elle bien avoir ne tête ? Ce soudain changement était insensé.  
Mais tout devint plus clair lorsque la méchante sorcière de l'ouest s'approcha plus près du capitaine.

« Je ne pourrais rien leur faire... Mais vous. Vous pouvez. Ricana-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est... AAAAAHHH ! »

Cette douleur, il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà ressentit maintes et maintes fois. Cette sensation brûlante et déchirante. Lui qui avait tant souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à l'endurer à nouveau.

Une fois le mal passé, il s'écroula à genoux sur le pont de son navire et posa d'instinct sa main sur son côté gauche, là où il aurait du être. Son cœur qui était maintenant dans les mains de Zelena.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller féliciter le prince pour la naissance de son fils. » Ordonna-t-elle en contemplant le sombre organe qu'elle tenait dans sa paume, qui lui conférait tant de pouvoir sur le pirate.

« Et si tu essayes de me résister … » Continua-t-elle en fermant plus fort ses doigts autour du cœur en sa possession, obligeant son nouveau serviteur à libérer un autre cri de douleur.

« Va maintenant ! fait ce que je ne pourrais faire. » Lui cria-t-elle comme d'un tour de main elle lui rendit son sabre et son crochet. Avant de relâcher la pression et de se pencher pour être à sa hauteur.  
Et devant le regard accablé de Crochet elle prit un malin plaisir à ajouter :

« Et payes ton erreur. »

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Regina récupérait Henry. Il fallait que Blanche-Neige se repose et comme l'avait rappelé Emma : Zelena voulait cet enfant, cet échec pourrait l'inciter à les blesser et surtout à blesser Henry.  
Le jeune garçon félicita donc une dernière fois ces grands parents et parti avec sa mère dans un endroit plus sûr.

Seul Swan était restée dans la chambre, avec ses parents,... et son petit frère. Bien décidée à savourer cet instant de bonheur et cette petite victoire sur leur ennemi.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas en approche elle quitta ses pensées de joie et revint à la réalité. Elle se plaça devant la porte, prête à user de sa magie tandis que le prince se posta devant le lit où se trouvait sa femme et son fils.  
Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un retour immédiat de la sorcière verte.

Plus les pas se faisaient entendre plus ils se tenaient prêts mais ils abaissèrent la garde dès qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du pirate.

« Crochet. Fit Emma, surprise, en le voyant.

- Nous n'espérions plus vous voir venir » Enchaîna Charmant en rangeant son épée à sa ceinture avant de s'avancer vers lui, fier de pouvoir présenter son fils à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid d'un couteau pénétrer sa chair et percer la moitié de cœur que lui avait offert son véritable amour, qui eut pour réaction immédiate de crier.  
Permettant de ce fait à Emma, qui n'avait eu aucune réaction, si ce n'est la surprise, de réaliser ce qui se déroulait à cet instant précis.

La sauveuse brandit alors son épée en direction du pirate mais il fut assez rapide et réactif pour éviter le coup et dégainer la sienne.  
Il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour profiter de l 'état de choc dans lequel était la jeune femme face à son acte, qualifiable d'insensé ou de trahison, pour la maîtriser et la propulser contre le mur du fond de la pièce.

Il planta ensuite son sabre dans la poitrine du prince, là où il l'avait quelques instants auparavant poignardé et tourna la lame avant de la laisser dans son cœur et de tourner les talons comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle se releva Swan voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais elle fut arrêtée par un gémissement :

« Em...ma... »

Son père était là, à genoux sur le sol, les mains autour de l'épée du pirate et le sang se répandant sur son torse, formant bientôt une flaque pourpre à ses pieds.

Puis il tourna faiblement la tête vers son véritable amour.

« Jusqu'... der..nier...rega...rd...»

Tout était arrivé si vite, Blanche pleurait de tout son être, mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Pas avec ce nouveau né dans les bras, ce nouveau né qui représentait la seule lueur encore allumée de l'instant d'avant : de leur moment de victoire et de bonheur.  
Mais son appel à l'aide avait fait son effet. Bientôt le docteur Whale courrait vers eux paniqué.

Dès son pas dans la pièce il pâlit. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait : devant lui, à même le sol, Emma allongeait le corps de son prince et lui fermait lentement les yeux avant d'extirper un sabre, aisément identifiable comme celui d'un pirate, de son cœur.

D'un signe de main il appela des infirmières à venir l'aider. Une d'entre elles se dirigea vers Mary-Margaret et prit l'enfant pour le sortir de la pièce et le mettre à l'abri loin de cette scène sanglante. La mère laissa faire, ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation déchirante. Elle criait, pleurait, hurlait. Tels étaient les dégâts de la perte d'un véritable amour : Une souffrance sans issue.

Emma quant à elle n'avait pas bougé, elle ne faisait aucun son. Elle se contentait de laisser couler une multitude de larmes sur ses joues, qui formaient de fins ruisseaux emplis de peine, sans lâcher le corps du prince de ses yeux pales.

Whale s'approcha lentement, tel un loup, et chercha un pouls mais il secoua la tête en signe négatif. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le prince Charmant les avait déjà quitté. Face à cette affirmation Swan devint hystérique, le corps médecin tenta de la calmer mais essuya un échec.

Elle se détendit cependant d'elle même lorsque Belle et Ruby arrivèrent, sans aucun doute alertées par les cris. Chacune d'entre elles se dirigea vers l'une des deux femmes, comme pour les réconforter, même si elles savaient toutes les quatre que rien ne le pourrait.

C'est alors qu'Emma fit cette promesse, là, pleurant dans les bras de la louve, murmurant dans un mélange de haine et de dégoûts ces quelques mots :

« Je te tuerais, Crochet. Je le promets. »

TBC

* * *

Désolée et pas me tuer :) / les reviews font toujours tellement plaisir


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Assis dans le hall de l'hôpital les habitants de Storybrooke regardaient passer le temps et couler leurs larmes, ne sachant que dire, que faire … comment soutenir Blanche, Emma, Henry, Ruby, Belle, tous. Oui, tous. Chacun d'entre eux partageait la douleur face à la perte du prince. Certes elle était moindre comparé à celle de sa famille, mais pourtant elle était là, cette souffrance, cette tâche indélébile sur le cœur, leur mémoire. Comme la noirceur d'une encre qui venait briser la joie de la naissance d'un enfant.

Était-ce vraiment possible ? Charmant pouvait-il réellement avoir été tué ? Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y croire et pourtant leur chagrin prouvait le contraire. Seul Regina arriva plus tard, découvrant alors les faits et la tragédie que la ville venait de vivre. Elle ne put garder la face et retenir les larmes qui caressaient ses joues. Le temps de la vengeance était fini depuis longtemps, sa haine envers Blanche et Charmant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais cette haine était née chez quelqu'un d'autre, ce sentiment de vengeance mûrissait lentement dans le cœur de la sauveuse, la consumant comme une petite flamme que seule la mort pouvait éteindre : celle du pirate.

« Regina. Veillez sur ce qu'il reste de ma famille. Que rien ne leur arrive pendant mon absence. Lâcha-t-elle la rage dans la voix.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je dois avoir un face à face avec quelqu'un.

- Emma,... S'inquiéta Blanche sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or en se délivrant de l'emprise du bras de sa mère. »

Elle saisit son épée et sortit de l'hôpital plus résignée que jamais, avec seulement quelques mots en tête : sa promesse.

Loin, dans une cabane isolée, la sorcière verte observait à travers un miroir magique les dégâts qu'avait causé le pirate. Et elle ricana fièrement. Son plan semblait fonctionner à merveille, même plus qu'elle espérait : elle avait réussi à toucher toute la ville. Sur le Jolly Roger, Crochet reprenait ses esprits : la sorcière de l'Ouest avait sûrement du relâcher son emprise sur lui, le laissant constater les dégâts de ce qu'il avait fait.

Assis sur les marches menant à la barre, il observait sa main avec dégoût : elle était tachée de sang. Tout comme le poignard à sa ceinture qu'il jeta aussitôt sur le pont.

Il retourna ses souvenirs dans tous les sens, cherchant à se rappeler. Lorsqu'il se souvint, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui même. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se regarder en face maintenant ? Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus lui. Cette sorcière le changeait, ou plutôt le ramenait. Le capitaine Crochet qu'il avait été pendant plus de trois cent ans, l'être sombre et cruel reprenait possession de lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'il devait à nouveau faire face au pire : Emma.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu il alla d'abord se poser derrière un tas de caisse au pied du mât. Elle le cherchait, hurlait son nom avec une telle rage. Cela lui devenait impossible à supporter. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit à Rumpelstilstkin plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant au sujet des lâches.

Il prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser pour faire face à la jeune femme dont il avait prit le père.

« Crochet ! Continuait de crier Emma.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser Swan... Plaida-t-il tristement en se levant.

- Tu as tué Charmant ! L'accusa-t-elle en pointant son épée vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas. Dit-il en rapprochant lentement main levées jusqu'à sentir l'acier froid et pointu sur son torse. Mais elle a mon cœur.»

Les yeux humides du pirate suffirent à lui mettre le doute, elle usa de son pouvoir mais ne décela aucun mensonge dans ses paroles et abaissa son épée.

« Elle a fait revenir le pire de moi-même...

- Crochet... Commença-t-elle.

- Non. Va t'en, Swan.

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, si tu dis vrai, je ne peux pas la laisser te contrôler.

- Alors tues moi, lui demanda-t-il en relevant le sabre de la sauveuse. Tues moi ou elle me fera tuer Blanche, Henry... Et les autres.

- Je t'en empêcherai. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Si tu ne peux me tuer maintenant comment le pourrais-tu plus tard ?

- Non, c'est ce qu'elle veut !

- C'est ce que je veux. »

Son regard était si triste et si suppliant, oui, c'était cela ! Il voulait qu'elle le tue, il pensait que c'était la seule alternative. Mais elle était la sauveuse, elle ne tuait pas et elle était le produit d'un véritable amour, elle se devait de croire en l'espoir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle pria sur un avenir différent : elle lâcha l'épée qui tomba sur le pont, son son d'acier claquant entre les grandes voiles.

« Non, lâcha t-elle.

- Swan, il ne...

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Affirma t-elle en tournant sur place, ses émotions se mélangeant.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

- Il...

- Me promets-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- De ne pas me laisser à son service. De faire ce qui doit être fait.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin...

- Swan !

- Oui, finit elle par cracher. Mais avant tout, laisses moi essayer. Je dois parler à quelqu'un. Et tu viens avec moi. »

Son ton se voulait autoritaire et déterminé, il sentait bien qu'il voulait tenté quelque chose, mais il savait aussi que Zelena devait le surveiller, qu'elle pouvait à tout instant reprendre possession de lui. Mais elle se rapprocha de lui et lui rendit le sabre qu'il avait abandonné plutôt dans le corps froid de son père.

« Aies confiance. »

Il se résigna donc à la suivre, la tête baissée. Il se considérait comme sien, il avait tué son père, elle avait droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Mais la honte et l'angoisse redoubla lorsqu'il reconnu le chemin menant à l'hôpital. Était-ce là bas qu'elle l'emmenait ? Là où avait du se rassembler proches et amis du prince ?

« Emma, commença t-il a plaidé alors qu'ils étaient à une dizaines de pas du grand édifice blanc.

- Ce n'était pas toi Crochet. Tu n'es qu'une arme à son service. Tout comme Rumpelstilstkin. »

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à destination, tout près d'entrer, mais le pirate retint la jeune femme par le bras alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Swan,... murmura t-il. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Blanche est là ? »

Emma se contenta de lui donner un regard empli de larmes, qu'il partagea aussitôt. Ce pas de porte prenait alors une toute autre ampleur : derrière cette simple paroi se trouvait une jeune femme accablée de chagrin par sa faute. Il ne lui restait qu'un pas à faire maintenant que la jeune femme avait pressé la poignée. Il le fit et pâlit.

Il marcha lentement derrière Emma comme un enfant se cacherait derrière un parent pour ne pas être puni, redoutant le terrible instant où ils seraient dans la grande salle. Puis ce moment arriva, il le su, il pouvait entendre les pleurs qui provenaient des âmes peinées.

Et lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux yeux rouges de rage et humides de larmes de Blanche-Neige, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête à nouveau, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Avant qu'Emma puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa mère se leva, avec une telle vivacité, que le pirate se retrouva très vite à terre, son propre crochet sous gorge.

TBC

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews font toujours très plaisir**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une petite suite après une longue absence, je devrais avoir plus de temps devant moi maintenant que l'année scolaire est finie. Bonne lecture !**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Son propre crochet sous sa gorge, Hook ferma les yeux. Il pensait mourir ici, mais il entendit une voix dans sa tête : Zelena.

Elle lui demandait de se lever, bientôt il n'entendait même plus Emma et sa mère qui se disputaient, il n'écoutait plus que la sorcière, l'appelant, lui donnant des ordres. Il tenta de résister mais en vain : on ne peut rien faire quand quelqu'un possède votre cœur, seulement obéir.

Mais de son côté Swan voyait bien que le pirate n'était plus seul dans ses pensées, sa manière de plisser le front en était très représentative. Et même s'ils étaient fermaient, elle savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux il regarderait le monde différent, à travers quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle arrêta alors de parler à Snow et la saisit par le bras l'obligeant à s'écarter.

« Lèves-toi ! » Lui cria-t-elle avant de dégainer son épée.

Puis elle se plaça devant elle et face au pirate qui se réveillait lentement, même s'il n'était plus lui même.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Emma... Tu aurais du me tuer... Je ne peux supporter d'être à son service... Réussit-il cependant à dire.

- Je suis désolée. » Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme avant de contrer la lame du pirate d'un coup rapide et d'invoquer sa magie pour l'envoyer sur le mur opposé.

Puis elle lui prit son sabre et se tourna vers la reine.

« Regina ?

- Avec plaisir. Acquiesça celle-ci en faisant apparaître d'un tour de main une corde fermement serrée autour du pirate.

- Merci. Murmura alors Emma.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'as pris de le ramener ici ? Grogna Snow.

- Regina. Dit alors sérieusement la sauveuse comme seule explication. Pensez-vous qu'il y a un autre moyen de remonter le temps ?

- Vous voulez dire, sans le bébé ?

- Oui...

- Non, je suis navrée, je n'arrive déjà pas à penser que cela est possible, alors...

- Je comprends.

- Que pensais-tu faire ? Demanda Snow.

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu faire le saut dans le temps à la place de Zelena et l'empêcher de lui prendre son cœur, dit-elle en désignant l'homme ligoté. Et puis, surtout... On aurait pu sauver Charming... »

Snow prit alors sa fille dans ses bras, elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Dans les bras de sa mère Emma laissait couler une fine larme. Elle était la sauveuse et pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi les sauver, même pas son propre père. Regina la regarda alors d'un air intriguée, était-ce des larmes de tristesse ou de honte ? Attendez, avait-elle osé ? Elle devait vérifier...

Emma se libéra alors de l'étreinte de sa mère et se contenta de traverser le bouclier anti-magie noire qu'elle avait mit devant le couloir menant à la chambre de son petit frère, puis elle resta à ses côtés, à le regarder dormir, lui qui ignorait tout des dangers qui pesaient sur ses jeunes épaules. Il était si innocent et si calme.

Puis elle se leva et trouva Regina au fond du sombre couloir elle avança à pas lent vers elle, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait.

« C'est très audacieux. Mais vous aurez besoin de moi... » commença la reine.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'attente, à l'autre bout du couloir, le reste des proches s'affairaient pour organiser l'enterrement princier, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se mettait en place dans leur dos.

Le lendemain, tous étaient habillés de noir et dans le cimetière un glorieux caveau au nom du prince avait été battit.

Seuls quelques personnes n'étant pas de la famille ou des proches directs étaient restés à l'hôpital avec Robin, Whale et l'enfant. De toutes façons personne ne pouvait passer le bouclier...

Pendant toute la cérémonie, une question hanta Snow : pourquoi prendre Hook pour tuer Charming ? Charming ne représentait en rien une menace et la sorcière verte n'avait pas besoin du pirate dans ses rangs, tout ceci était tellement illogique...

Mais Emma apporta d'elle même une réponse évidente, prenant son air surpris la blonde lâcha à voix haute :

« Le bébé.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Snow.

- Hook va prendre l'enfant ! » Hurla Emma en partant en courant suivit de près par Regina.

Mais bien sûr, Hook n'avait pas de magie en lui, par conséquent il pouvait facilement traverser le bouclier réalisa alors Snow. C'était le plan de Zelena depuis le début et Emma était visiblement tombée dedans en ramenant le pirate avec elle. Même si ce geste qu'avait fait sa fille lui paraissait toujours des plus étranges, la jeune femme savait très bien le risque qu'il représentait, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Alors pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir ramener le pirate ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse claire, elle devait sauver son enfant.

* * *

**Alors ? Pourquoi ce geste insensé de la part d'Emma ? Et qu'elle était le sujet de sa conversation avec la reine ? Réponse au chapitre suivant :) ( On s'approche de la fin ! )**


End file.
